


Reunion

by SmileDesu



Series: Civil War [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Civil War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was finally over. Now it was time for two lovers to finally embrace each other for the first time in far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

"They're not arresting Captain America".   
The words echoed through the peaceful-neighborhood-turned-battlefield, filling the air in the absence of any other sound.   
  
"They're arresting Steve Rogers."  
And no one wanted to believe that, even as it unfolded before their eyes.   
  
"There's a difference."  
One no one saw. All they could see was the proudest, strongest man any of them has ever known be cuffed and chained by what they could only see as powerless civilians.   
It couldn't end like that, not like this, not with him as the sacrifice. They all ached, itched to spring into motion, take action, even the ones not on "his side", all so they wouldn't have to watch this spectacle anymore - but then, the choice was no longer theirs to make.  
  
"Stand down, troops", he said in his coherent, composed voice, leaving no room for argument.  
  
"That's an order."  
  
And just like that - it was over.  
  
-  
  
For a moment, no one moved. No one even remembered how to breathe. They were fighting a war under a banner and now the flag was at half mast, differences of opinions blurred by mutual pain. They stood there, watching Captain America be taken away before movement resumed. Iron Man took a deep breath - and turned away.   
  
"Get out of my sight."  
  
Life was as though breathed again into the weary heroes, and they scattered, either eager to find their worn-out comrades or just leave before Tony Stark changed his mind and recalled the amnesty.   
Current companions supported each other. Former friends locked eyes before turning away. Worse still were friends on opposite sides, ones like Stature and Hawkeye, who parted in tears. "I'm doing the right thing", each thought and turned away before emotion got in the way of pride.   
But there was another type of emotion involved, one born not out of conflict or camaraderie, but loss, or fear of. One that shadowed over the knowledge that those captured in what was known as Fantasy Island were released, and there with them, finally. Knowing was one thing, while one couldn't avoid the anxiety and dread. After all, so much has gone awry already...   
  
 _But he was there_.  
That one thought rang loud and clear in Hulkling's mind, keeping him from leaving or joining his friends. After being captive in Zone 42,  _he_  was finally free as well, again within reach, all Hulkling had to do was look for him. But therein lied the catch - because if he did look, he migth be there... and he might not. Once he looked - he'd have killed the cat.  
Of course - he didn't have to be the one who looked.  
  
"Teddy", Patriot said, voice soft, a striking contrast to his usual militaristic demeanor. He looked at his long-time companion with nothing short of exhaustion, but there was a certain kind of gentleness there, too, and relief, when he finally nodded with his head and smiled at something behind Teddy.   
No, not something - some _one_. And as someone else looked first, Hulkling let himself turn around to finally see  _him_  - Wiccan, Hulkling's boyfriend, partner, and one irreplaceable love of his life. He stood there, battle-weary and dirty like the rest of them, with his clothes torn more than usual, his forehead plate and gauntlets scratched and without their shine. Also dull were his eyes, staring unseeingly at the pile of rubble he was standing on. His hands were unclenched at his sides, his shoulders - slumped. He looked deflated and broken, but there he was - present, within reach -  _alive_. The one person that mattered most—  
  
"Billy-" The name left Teddy's lips with reverence and awe, admiration. His emotions, kept under a tight lid ever since the two parted, finally reached a boiling point and he thought he'd burst just from seeing him. It was so easy to just go there, hold him- but he was too slow, and someone else got there first.  
  
The breeze swept through the street, kicking up a cloud of dust when it finally came to a stop in front of Billy. There he stood, clad in green and dirty white, Billy's spitting image and reincarnated twin. Tommy stared at him with a sealed expression, measuring the tiredness that weighed the other's body down. Billy finally opened his mouth to speak, but Tommy was faster and pulled his fist back, an angry, frustrated snarl on his face.  
Billy winced in anticipation; he was rewarded with a flick of a finger over the bridge of his nose.   
  
"That's for getting me worried. Jerk." Tommy growled and crossed his arms while Billy rubbed his nose.   
  
"That hurt..."  
  
"Well, good!" Tommy retorted, but had to leave it at that. He stepped aside, making way for one very worried, just as exhausted boyfriend to finish his mad dash and finally pull Billy into his arms. The mage on his part stared in disbelief at first, not able to accept it really was Teddy there. Then came acceptance, which made more obvious his weariness and hurt. And then all that was left was longing, an all encompassing need to be as close as possible to this person he loved so much.   
And then - he was. Teddy's arms wrapped tightly around him, keeping him near, their fronts pressed flush against each other.  He remained still for a moment like that, letting Teddy's scent and warmth fill his senses.   
Teddy winced when finally Billy hugged him back, the urgency to the contact suppressing any physical strength the gesture lacked. He took it all in, how heavily Billy leaned against him, the weight he lost after being on the run and in captivity, the tension and stress that ate away at all of them. How his fingers entangled in the fabric of Teddy's uniform, digging into his sides...  
  
But it was over now, he thought and tightened his hold over Billy, even when he knew it was too tight to be comfortable. Billy let him until finally he pulled away enough to look up at Teddy. He looked small, and exhausted, and Teddy's heart went out to him even more than before. But it was over, he reminded himself and cupped Billy's face with both hands.  _Warm_... at least that. Billy's cheeks were still warm...  
  
"Guys", Eli's voice cut through the moment, making both look at him. Eli looked away, drawing their attention to the other heroes, who were quickly taking their leave as more and more government forces entered the scene. The message was clear - they had to get out of there while they still could.   
Teddy looked down, spying a trace of blue glow at the tip of Billy's fingers. That was a good idea, under normal circumstances, at least. As it was, Teddy could have none of that, and he was happy there weren't too many objections voiced when he picked Billy up. The other felt lighter, but at the same time the precious weight in his arms never felt heavier, or more fragile.   
  
"C'mon", he whispered and spread his wings. "Let's take you home".  
  
A faint smile rose to Billy's lips and he nodded before closing his eyes, going limp in Teddy's arms.


End file.
